


Bandom One-Shots

by JulesJackson1



Category: Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesJackson1/pseuds/JulesJackson1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of fluffy, smutty, or angsty one shots. Some might be in two parts while others might be in several. It all depends on what I want to do. There will be some Waycest so...if that does happen, I will warn you at the beginning and you don't have to read it. Most of these are just because I wanted to write them or people have been asking me to. Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**WARNING** : **Some of these will have smut and be boyxboy. I will warn you ahead of time.  THIS CHAPTER DOES HAVE SMUT!!!**  
 ** _Ping_**!

I spin around and see my computer screen lit up with a new message on my account. A couple days ago, my brother convinced me to sign up for an online dating site. I haven't got any messages but this might be my first. I click my mailbox and the message pops up.

**Hey. My names Frank. What's yours?**

I don't waste a second when I respond.

**Hi. My names Gerard.**

**You live in the area of New Jersey?**

**Yeah. You?**

**Yup. I live near the record store. Right down the street, actually. Wanna hook up?**

**Sure. Uh...meet me at my place?**

**Yup! Address please?**

I realize that's it's dangerous to give out to address to strangers online but I don't really care. I might have a chance at meeting someone and I'll take that chance. I give him my address and he messages me that he'll be here soon. I sit on my couch and wait, biting my lip and tapping my fingers on my leg.  
  
This is my first hook up. Ever. A couple years ago, I got together with this guy and yeah it was fun but it wasn't really a hook up considering he couldn't go through with it.

The doorbell rings and I stand, hurrying over to it and opening the door to reveal a good looking man in his young twenties. His body is covered in tattoos and his neck has a scorpion tattoo right in the middle on the side. He has a lip ring and black painted nails and small black spacers in his ears that you can't see though. He has jet black hair that's somewhat long but cuts up right underneath his jaw and hazel eyes with some green in them. He looks like a badass god.

"Hey." He greets me, his voice almost like a teenagers but a little more mature.

"Hi." I say, smiling slightly. "Come in." I say, stepping aside and letting the doorway open up a little more.

He enters and smiles. "Nice place. Very...artsy." He grins, sitting on the couch and tilting his head to the side.

"Thanks...uh...Want some beer?" I ask.

"Sure." He nods.

I hurry to the kitchen and grab some beer, heading back and handing him one. I sit across from his and sip the drink, licking my lips and chewing the inside of my cheek. "So...uh...You...tell me about yourself?" I say, unsure of what to do.

He chuckles. "Well...in twenty three, live with my roommate Ray, and I work at the record store down the street from my house. I've been out of the closet since I was seventeen." He says, smiling brightly.

"Oh, nice."

"And you?" He says, sipping his drink.

I nod and swallow. "Uh...I'm nineteen, live with my brother but he's out with his band. I work at a small art studio." I say.

"Cool! So I take it you're an artist." He says.

I nod again. "Yeah. Comic books mainly."

He grins. "Can I see one?"

I bite my lip and pull a comic book I wrote off the side table. I hand it to him and watch as he looks it over, smiling to himself. He nods and hands it back. "Awesome. You'll have to let me read them sometime."

"It's not like we're gonna see each other after tonight..." I mumble.

"We might. I mean...I use the website to find someone who might just be the one for me. I don't like quick fucks." He says, smirking slightly and sipping his drink again. I watch as his lips press to the lip of the bottle and open to allowe the liquid to flow down his throat. It makes my heart pound faster.

I chew my bottom lip and set my empty bottle down, folding my hands in my lap awkwardly. When I look back up at Frank, he's smiling. I watch as he sets his own drink down and rounds the table slowly.

He puts his hands on my knees and leans close, his lips pressing against mine softly, slowly. Soon, his lips are pressed fully to mine and his fingers are gripping my knees a little tighter as his lips move against my own, sparking a fire in my lower stomach. His hands slide up to my hips and he flips us over, moving my legs so I'm straddling him. He chuckles as I gasp and pulls back slightly, his lips barely grazing mine. "Nervous?"

"Hardly..." I breathe against his lips, connecting them again. I feel his fingers dig into my hips and he slowly leads me so I'm grinding against him. I feel the friction in my jeans and choke back a moan as he grinds us harder.

He drags his teeth across my jaw and down my neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin on my neck. His tongue flicks out across the mark and he sighs, nuzzling my neck as my hips take control and grind themselves against his. "Fuck Gerard..." He groans into the crook on my neck, making me grin.

I wrap my arms around his neck and tug at his hair so he's looking up at me. I crash my lips back down onto his and moan into his mouth, my tongue slipping past his saliva covered lips and gently teasing his tongue.

He grips my thighs tight and stands. "Is the bedroom upstairs?" He asks against my lips.

"Last one on the right..." I whisper, staring at his face.

He carries be upstairs and into the room, pushing the door closed with his foot and dropping me onto the bed. He crawls over me and holds himself up, his knee between my legs and one arm on either side of my head. His lips meet mine and the fire gets bigger. His knee gently presses against my bulge and I let out an unexpected moan. He bites his lip and closes his eyes, looking down at where his knee is. "That was hot..."

I blush. "T-thanks..."

"You're still so awkward." He says, amusement in his voice.

"I can't help it." I shrug, tugging at his shirt. Without thinking, I start unbuttoning it and push it off him, tossing it over the edge of the bed as I run a finger down his chest and to the top of his jeans where I start undoing the button there.

"Whoa there...Slow down. I like to take my time." He grins, bringing his lips to my jaw. He kisses the corner of my jaw-my weakest spot-and grins when I let out a loud gasp. His fingers crawl underneath my shirt and he pulls it over my head, pressing one hand to my chest as the other holds him so he doesn't fall on me. His hips come down and meet mind and I feel his bulge press against mine. This time, he's the one to moan.

"Frank...Please..." I pant as his lips trail down my neck to my chest. He swirls his tongue around a nipple and bites it. I've never had someone do this to me so the feeling is new to say the least.

I arch against him. "Frank!" I practically scream as he drags his teeth over the other one.

"Sorry...I can't help it. Your moans are just so...Ugh..." He tongue trails down the centre of my chest and he pulls my jeans off with one swift movement. His hand presses itself against my bulge and he gently moves it.

I bite my lip and arch higher, gripping the sheets and holding back small moans.

"Come on baby...Moan for me. Please." He almost begs, his voice pleading.

"Oh!" I moan as he presses harder. I feel his nails drag across my boxers and bucks my hips up to meet his hand.

He laughs and kisses me, his fingers tugging at the waisteband of my boxers. He pulls them off and gently takes my length in his hand, running his thumb over the head and grinning as a small whimper passes through my parted lips. He repeats the act and l brings his thumb up to his mouth, licking the clear liquid off it. "Mm...So eager..." He mumbles, returning his hand and stroking me. It's so light and slow I barely feel it.

I raise my hips. "Mmph!" I bite into my hand.

"Let me hear your voice baby...Let me hear those pretty little moans of yours." He says, tightening his grip and stroking me faster then slower. He alternates between speeds until I'm ready to shove him off me and take care of it myself.

"O-Oh! Please, Frank! Please...I want you. I need you." I beg, clawing at his shoulders.

He grins and pulls his hand away. "I assume you've done this before." He says, standing and pushing his jeans down along with his boxers.

I nod slowly, marveling at how big he is. "Y-yeah...Once."

"Do you...fuck yourself?" He asks, a glint in his eye.

I blush. "Sometimes..."

He hums and tilts his head to the side. "Lube?"

"Drawer." I nod at the bed side table.

He opens the drawer and pulls out a bottle, tossing it next to me. He picks me up and rolls us over so I'm on top. He smirks and kisses me softly. "You know what to do babe." He sings, leaning back and watching me withe eager eyes.

I kiss down his chest slowly, leaving teasing licks anywhere I feel I should. I kiss his hips and leave hickeys there. I then go lower and lick his head, smiling as he lets out a groan. I suck his head and swirl my tongue around it, listening as he pants. I take him deeper and suck, humming against him. This earning a string of swears. I take him as deep as I can and bob my head up and down, feeling him twitch in my mouth. This makes me harder and I pull back, licking my lips.

He grabs me and switches places once again, pinning me to the bed and attacking my lips with his. His growls and grabs the bottle of lube. Before he can do anything, I grab it and squirt some into my hand. I then grip him hard and start pumping, spreading the cold liquid.

Frank throws his head back and moans loudly. "Mmm...fuck." He groans, dropping his head and pushing my hand away. He pins my arms above my head and pushes into me slowly.

This is when I realize he forgot to stretch me. But I don't really care. It just feels good to have him fill me.

He thrusts slowly and kisses my neck. His thrusts pick up speed and his grip loosens on my wrists, allowing me the ability to drag my nails down his back and grips his shoulder blades. His lips suck at my jaw repeatedly as his thrusts get faster and harder. Soon, he's slamming into me. Both of us are moaning. Every time he thrusts in, I buck up and dig my nails deeper into his shoulders. His thrusts get sloppier and he groans in my ear. "G-Gerard...I'm gonna-"

I feel something hot and sticky squirt onto my chest and I gasp, arching and chewing my lip. I release and hear Frank chuckle. He wraps his hand around my length again and wipes all of the sticky substance off, licking his fingers clean while he looks into my eyes. He licks his lips and wipes all the stuff on my chest up, holding his fingers out for me.

I don't hesitate. I lean forward and suck at his fingers, swirling my tongue between them and licking at them. Once they're clean he collapses next to me, our fingers entwined and our legs wrapped around each others. The covers are pulled over us and my head is level with his chest which is rising and falling heavily.

"That was-"

"Perfect." I finish, breathing the word.

"Yeah." He nods, laughing.

I sigh and kiss our joined hands. "We...uh...should go out for dinner."

"Yeah." He agrees.

"Now?" I ask.

"Yeah." He slides out from under me and stretches, grinning and looking back at me. He winks and pulls his boxers and jeans on. "Well come on lazy." He jokes, grinning and leaving me in the bed. He pulls his shirt on and leaves the room.

I flop back and stare at the ceiling. This wasn't that bad.

**Alright! So I hope you enjoy my very first smut one shot! I kind of suck at these so...sorry if it sucked. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Lurve you!**

**-Miss Known**


	2. Unforgettable Work

**This is smut and it is going to be Lyn-ZxTeacher Gerard so if you don't like that, don't read it. Also an AU So...  
**

    Lyn-Z had always been a straight A student. It didn't matter which class, year, or school she went to. She way always top of the class and most of the time, top of the school. Everybody in the school envied her for her grades and her looks. And she had to admit, she did have nice looks.

       She wasn't too big or too small. She had a decent sized chest and amazing legs that she would often show off by wearing knee highs with her school skirt. She was medium height with black hair that would be pulled into low pigtails that hung on her shoulders. Her eyes were the colour of dark chocolate and her skin was pale. Some of the girls at the school would describe her as utterly perfect. The guys would describe her and damn hot.

        And because everyone thought she was a perfect student, she felt like she needed to live up to that expectation.

     Lyn-Z had recently received her report card and she was stunned, to say the least, with her art grade. It was below a ninety and she wasn't used to that. When her mother had seen the mark, she had scolded Lyn-Z for not putting her effort into the class. But Lyn-Z knew why she had gotten the mark.

      A week before report cards were supposed to come out, she had corrected her art teacher, Mr Way, several times. And because Mr Way was a highly respected teacher and didn't like to get showed up by a student, he decided he would punish her and lower her mark which has originally been 95%.

       So now, Lyn-Z had to convince Mr Way to raise her mark before final reports came out. And she only had a few weeks to do it.

        Despite her efforts, Mr Way wouldn't budge on the grade. She had offered to do extra work, projects, and even stay after school to clean the entire art room which was a complete disaster due to the final week of painting. And every time, Mr Way would say she could try but it wasn't likely. So to get on his good side, she did every little thing to impress him. And she was close to throwing a fit.

           It was two days before teachers had to have their reports in and Lyn-Z was growing restless. She knew that if she kept her grade or if it went down, her mother would be mortified. And so, Lyn-Z formed a plan. She would suck up to Mr Way. She would beg if she had to.

             ---

           Lyn-Z finished buttoning up her school shirt and slide the black vest she was so fond of over her arms. She buttoned it up and looked at herself in the mirror, examining the entire outfit several times before nodding and turning away.

          She had a white button up on, a black vest, a black and white striped tie, and a black pleated pleated skirt on with her white knee highs and black shoes. Her lips were coated in red lipstick and she had some eye make up on. She looked like she usually did but with a few exceptions. Today, she had rolled the waistband of her skirt up so it was at mid-thigh and she made sure to leave the two two buttons on her white button up undone so you could just see the edge of her black lacy bra. And this also meant her tie was hanging looser on her neck.

          She ran downstairs and grabbed her school bag, swinging it over her shoulder and hurrying out the door before her mother could say anything. She caught her bus and hid at the front like she usually did. When she got to school, she went to all her classes like she was supposed to before heading to the art room for lunch.

           When she entered the art room, she saw a disheveled Mr Way leaning over his desk, his pen moving quickly between his fingers.

             She knocked gently on the door. "Mr Way?" Her voice rang through the class.

              Mr Way looked up from his desk and a slight grimace spread on his face. He knew very well what Lyn-Z was going to ask and he was going to give her the same answer he did every time she asked. He was sick and tired of listening to her whine about her grade and her mother and he was going to put his foot down and say stop. As soon as she buttoned up her skirt.

                Lyn-Z stepped into the class and fiddled with the bottom of her skirt. She wasn't planning on doing anything yet but she just wanted to set something up first before trying. "I was wondering if I could stay a little after school to work on that last project you gave me. It's been giving me some trouble and I really want to get it done. I already asked my mom and she said it was okay just as long as I wasn't here alone." She said calmly.

                This was not what Mr Way expected to hear. Usually, he would hear her begging him for extra time to improve her mark or asking to get an extra test to boost it up a little. And every time, he said no. He cleared his throat. "Uh...Sure. It's on the drying rack. Drop by after school." He says, turning back to his work.

                    "Thank you sir." She says softly before spinning and leaving with an extra wiggle in her hips. She knew very well that he would watch her walk and she also knew that the little spins she did made her skirt flare. And this was what she wanted.

                        After school, Lyn-Z threw her books in her locker and headed to the art room, dropping her bag on a desk and heading to the drying rack where she grabbed her painting and set it up on an easle. She gathered her paints and started working, eagerly awaiting Mr Way to come back from geting coffee which he usually did after school.

                        When Mr Way entered the class, he saw Lyn-Z working on the painting that looked amazing. He knew that she had worked her ass of and he was almost tempted to raise her mark for it but he wanted to teach her a lesson. So he sat down and started reading, ignoring her completely. Well...almost completely.

                     Lyn-Z could feel Mr Way look at her every now and again and she knew exactly what he was thinking. So as she added the last colour to her painting, she jutted her hip out and raised her bum a little. When she was done, she cleaned her palette and started putting her paints away. Just as she was putting the black paint away, it slipped out of her wet fingers and hit the floor, the lid popping off and spilling black paint across the back of the classroom. Lyn-Z gasped and pushed her self against the counter. "Shit!" She hissed.

                      "Lyn-Z?" Mr Way called out, standing from his desk.

                      There was a small wall that separated the front of the class where the desks were to the back of the class where the sinks and the art supplies were. Lyn-Z knew she didn't have any time to clean up the mess she made so she just stood there, utterly shocked and angered at herself for being so damn clumsy.

                  Her eyes flickered up to Mr Way who was now standing at the edge of the paint spill, his hands shoved into his pockets and his head tilted slightly to the side. He sighed. "There was paper towels and clothes in the cupboard. The soap is under the sink. The sponges are in the box. I'll help you clean." He says, stepping around the puddle of paint and leaning up to a cupboard to grab the things he needed.

               Lyn-Z whimpered, dropping her heels to the floor and shuffling over to the sink. She dipped  a few sponges and clothes in water and started scrubbing at the paint, her hands becoming a darker colour as she cleaned. Eventually, once she was done cleaning one half of the paint puddle, she sat back and buried her face in her hands.

                 Mr Way looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow. "Lyn-Z? Are you alright?" He asked, walking over to her slowly.

                Lyn-Z shook her head, too embarrassed to do anything.

                Mr Way pulled her hands away from her face and saw the dark red cheeks. Her makeup was slightly smudged and her hands were dyed black. She looked like a mess of emotions and he couldn't help but pull her into his chest for a hug. "It's fine Lyn-Z. I'm not mad. Mistakes happen." He said slowly, trying stay calm. He could feel her chest pressed against his and her breathing on his neck and held back a moan. Now was not the time to get horny.

                    Lyn-Z felt Mr Way's breathing pick up and she smirked, into his neck. She pulled away and stood, giving him a good view of her legs and maybe even a peak of the panties that matched her bra. She flattened her skirt and shook her head. "I'm fine. We should keep cleaning." She said, walking to the other puddle and kneeling. 

                     After another little while of cleaning, the floor was spotless and both of them were leaning on the cupboards underneath the counter, their hands painted and their bodies sweaty. 

                     Lyn-Z grumbled and stood, offering Mr Way her hand. He gladly took it and she helped him up.

                Without warning, Mr Way grabbed her hips and slammed her into the table where the paints would be laid out if the class was painting that day. but they weren't so the table was empty except Mr Way's leather jacket which was hanging off the corner of the table.      

                   "Oh!" Lyn-Z gasped, gripping Mr Way's shoulders and trying to keep her balance. Her heart beat hard in her chest and blood pounded through her veins. She could feel warmth pooling between her legs and she clamped them together, willing the feeling to stop. But it wouldn't.

                  "You know...I think I'm the only person in the school today that realized you were dressed differently. Why is that Lyn-Z? Hm?" He said, his voice low and dark.

                     The heat between Lyn-Z's legs got hotter and spread to her chest. She whimpered. "I-I don't know..."

                        "Well...I think it's because you only wanted me to notice." Mr Way grinned, leaning closer.

                    Lyn-Z could smell the coffee on his breath now. She breathed in the scent of his cologne and sighed, her grip lessening on his shoulders until they were just resting there. Her eyes flicked to the bare space at his neck to his lips and them to his eyes which were trained intently on her. Without a second thought, she leaned forward and pressed their lips together. 

               Mr Way groaned and lifted Lyn-Z onto the desk, his hands gripping her hips tighter as he positioned himself between her legs. His lips attacked her's repeatedly.

                  Lyn-Z pulled away for air and smirked. "Maybe I did." She breathed.

                 His lips trailed from her lips to her jaw then to her neck and finally to her collar bone which he licked and sucked gently, leaving a small red mark which would turn into a hickey eventually. He chuckled against her neck and nipped the skin. "Naughty girl..." He cooed.

                     Lyn-Z tangled her fingers in his hair and rolled her head back as she felt his lips trail to the bare space on her chest. She felt his fingers unbutton her vest and push it off. She then felt his hands press against her chest, squeezing and kneading it gently. She let out a long moan and arched her chest into his hands, wanting more. "Ohh...Mr Way..."

                      His tongue swirled around the shell of her ear as he popped the third button on her shirt, revealing more of the bra. He looked down at it and realized it was black lace with white trim and a white bow in the middle. His smirk matched her's and he kissed her again, his tongue tracing her lips before pushing past them and into her mouth. His tongue slid along her's and she moaned again, her breathing speeding up.

                       Lyn-Z's body was begging for more. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled herself to the edge of the desk, grinding her hips into his. She yanked and tugged at her hair. "Please sir. Please..." She begged.

                        He unbuttoned the rest of her shirts and threw it away, unclasping her bra and letting it drop. He watched as her cheeks lit up and he reached forward, taking both nipples between his fingers and pinched, rolling them between his middle finger and his thumb.

                         Pleasure rolled over Lyn-Z and she gasped, gripping the edge of the table and pushing her chest towards Mr Way. She pushed his hands away and practically ripped his short open, removing it and his tie in one sweep of her hand. She ran her fingers down his chest and started unbuckling his belt but his hands stopped her's, moving them to her sides as he slid his own hands down her hips to her skirt.

                         He tugged the skirt off and played with the waistband of her panties. He tugged them down and spread her legs.

                          Cold air hit Lyn-Z core and she moaned, shifting her hips and rolling her head back once again. She laid back and lifted her hips off the table, her fingers traveling down her body to her burning thighs. She caressed them before sliding her fingers to her folds and rubbing them gently, small moans and gasps leaving her lips.

                            Mr Way grabbed her hands and moved them away, his fingers replacing her's. His thumb pressed against her buzzing little nub and he massaged roughly, her body jerking and squirming on the cold wooden table. He shoved his jeans off and licked his fingers, pushing one in quickly before he regretted what he was going to do to this beautiful girl lying on the table before him. He's thrusting the finger in and out of her, feeling her shudder.

                                 Lyn-Z groaned and moved herself on his finger, her eyes closing and her arms flying above her head to grip the table. She felt him push in another finger and she moaned louder. "O-Oh! Mr Way!" She breathed, arching off the table and swallowing.

                    Mr Way pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, savouring the salty flavour as he watched her wriggle. He pushed his boxers down and kissed her stomach, earning a sigh. His lips traveled lower and his tongue swirled around her nub. He then pushed his tongue into her and she moaned loud enough for it to echo off the walls. He pushed his tongue in and out of her until she was shaking. Before she could release, he pulled away and kissed her.

                       She growled and dropped to her knees, taking his head in her mouth. She sucked and licked at his tip before taking him deeper into her mouth. She heard him groan and she took all of him, swirling her tongue around him and sucking hard. She pulled off and pushed him onto the table, straddling him and positioning him. She slowly down onto him and threw her head back in pleasure. "Ahh! Oh!"

                        He gripped her hips and started to rock her back and forth, watching as he body rolled. He moved his hands to tweak her nipples and she braced herself on his chest, circling her hips and slowly sliding up and down. He started to thrust up and soon both of them were moaning and groaning, both of them thankful that the art room was sound proof.

                         Lyn-Z came down one last time and released around Mr Way's length, her body shuddering and shivering. She quickly climbed off of him and took him back in her mouth, sucking hard. His hips raised off the table and she felt something warm and sticky shoot into her mouth. She swallowed all of it and stood up straight, grinning and wiping her lips.

                    Mr Way watched his student get dressed as if nothing had happened. As she was buttoning up his tie, he slid off the table and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing behind her ear. "Alright..."

                "What?" She asked, turning to face him.

               "I'll raise your mark." He said.

               She giggled. "You don't get it. That wasn't why I did that. I actually like you. But thank you any way." She pecked his lips quickly, grabbed her bag, and left the room as if she had never entered it, leaving the art teacher utterly dumbfounded.


End file.
